Charlie the Dragon Guy
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: You never saw him that way because he's Oliver, and when you think Oliver, you can't help but think Percy as well.


_**Written for the 'Out of Your Comfort Zone Competition' by Cheeky Slytherin Lass, using the pairing Charlie/Oliver. **_

_**Also written for the 'If You Dare Challenge' by Slytherin Cat, using prompt # 694, The Future Is What We Make Of It**_

….

_"Am I blurry in your vision? Was I just a poor decision?'- Otep,  
Ghostflowers_

….

You never thought you'd like someone like him, and you're not even sure why. He's four years younger than you, and you can't think _Oliver _without thinking _Percy_. Of course, the two boys have a fantastic rivalry from the start, but all you can ever do is associate the scruffy brown-haired boy with your stickler for rules little brother. _Oliver and Percy_, they become synonymous in your mind, and you don't really notice him, the few years that you share a common room.

But, he's cute. Cuter than the dragons you work for every day, at least. And he's interested in what you do, obviously, because he keeps dropping by to visit, saying he was just _around. _You question it at first-it's Romania, after all, and people don't just _hang around _Romania. But he keeps saying it every time, until you just stop asking. And poor, naïve you, who doesn't quite understand people as much as dragons, accepts his lies with fallen shoulders. After all, what would he ever want with you?

You can't help but noticed he's toned, and he's handsome, and he likes to chat with you about Quidditch and dragons, until you can't control yourself anymore. You drag him back to your house, and you kiss him full on. He doesn't resist, so you start moving towards the bed, both of you just wild and desperate for each other. And you're happy. Happier than you thought you would be, because you're Charlie, the dragon guy.

No one can take that away from you, you slowly begin to realise. You're Charlie the dragon guy, but you're also Charlie Weasley, and Charlie who is in love with Oliver. You've always lived a certain way and acted a certain way, because it's how people see you, but now, you're who you want to be, with your dragons and Oliver. "The future is what we make of it, Charlie." That's what Oliver tells you, and you believe him.

You're creating your own story, your own path, and your own future.

….

You walk home from work one day, covered in burns and bruises. A dragon, a Swedish Shortsnout, had tried to escape, and you spent hours corralling and calming the beast. All you want is a beer and Oliver. But, when you walk in the door of your one room house with _no _privacy anywhere, all you can see is Oliver and Percy, on the bed. And you shout, and so do they, because you've startled them. Percy scrambles home to his wife, but Oliver has nowhere to go.

You yell at him. You demand to know _why_ he did that. Was he not happy anymore? Did he want to go home? But Oliver only shakes his head, and you realise _he didn't really love you_. Not in the same way that you did him. He saw you as a settlement, because he can't have Percy. You look enough like him, even if the two of you are nothing alike. And you feel so stupid for loving him, because it was so damn _obvious! _

He apologises, but you kick him out anyway. You're angry, and you call Audrey, who is heavily pregnant with her second child, and you tell her everything that happened. Because you were just a poor decision of Oliver's, and you feel stupid for loving him. You can't believe you had ever loved him, and it's obvious in hindsight that he didn't love you. Who could love you, with your awkward movements, and the fact that you struggled with conversation.

So, you stick with your dragons, who don't care. You stick with your dragons, who are only concerned with food and sleep and their eggs. Dragons aren't confusing to you like people, and they don't make you mad. They don't cheat on you with your brother. So, you stick with your dragons, and you make your own story, your own path, and your own future.

Charlie Weasley, the dragon guy.


End file.
